The Prince and Human of Destruction
by AngelXReaper
Summary: Team Natsu went on a S-class mission but the mission was very suspicious. It was outside Fiore and the reward was 5 million Jewels! And it was only for retrieving back the clients' son and defeating the one who kidnaped him. What's the truth behind everything? Who's the boy? And what's with the new Dragon Slayer? OC X OC
1. Prologue

**Okay readers whoever read this, the title is weird but it will be all answered in the story. I have never really done something like this. I always wrote couples story and this is my first writing another story even I have an incomplete story! EEEK! But I want to write this out. There will only be a few OC so you guys won;t get confuse. Then on with the story!**

**VERY IMPORTANT! THIS IS AFTER THEY RETRIEVE BACK THEIR OLD GUILD! ALSO THINK THAT THEY DIDN'T TOOK A MISSION TO SAVE THE GIANTS! BUT INSTEAD THEY TOOK A MISSION BEFORE THEY TOOK A MISSION TO SAVE THE GIANTS! **

**Disclaimer: Mashima Hiro-sama owns Fairy Tail!**

**The Prince and Human of Destruction**

**Chapter 1: Prologue **

* * *

_'Karasu! Do something!' _A female voice echoed on a male's head. "I'm trying, dumbass!" a boy with black hair named Karasu was running away who was clenching his jaws. _'Then why are you running away?!' _the female voice echoed again. "Someone has canceled out my magic!" Karasu exclaimed. _'What?! Then at least don't run! Use Hand-to-Hand combat!" _the voice echoed in his head again. "Damn it, Zika! You expect me fight them hand-to-hand combat with their magic?!" Karasu exclaimed again. _'Uuuh... No?' _the female voice who was name Zika, said. "Then shut up! I'll handle this!" and so Zika become quiet. "Good."

"There he is!" Karasu turned his head and saw the who was chasing them. "Shit!" Karasu turned to the other side and looked behind him. He saw a evil man dress in black cloaked and his entire body and face was covered with it. But he saw the man's evil smirk. "You can't get away...Prince of Destruction." he heard him say. The cloaked man raised his hand; indicating his men to follow Karasu.

Karasu ran faster and faster. The evil man's henchmen hot in his heels. _'Karasu... It's almost time. Faster!' _Zika's voiced echoed. "Shit! I need to hide!" but his plan cannot be done for he was at a cliff. He turn around and long black hair whipped. "Ah. Finally. Human of Destruction, you finally enter the show..." the cloaked man was beside the human girl.

"What do you want from us?!" the human asked as she backed away slowly. _'Karasu! What should I do?!' _The female human asked telepathy. _**'Listen, Zika. Remain calm. When my magic comes back, we'll switch places but for now... surrender yourself. You can't do anything."** _Karasu's voice echoed inside the female girl who was Zika.

"Tch! Tch! Tch! You're just a human girl and yet you can bring destruction? How's that possible? But for now..." the cloaked man raised his hand in front of Zika's face and Zika fainted. "You're coming with us."

* * *

"Luceee! Let's go on a mission!" an over cheerful idiot male ran over to a blonde beauty who was sitting on a stoll. "Okay! I need to pay my rent anyway!" Lucy Heartfilia, who was a Celestial Mage of Fairy Tail. "Yes!" the male idiot raised his fist. His name was Natsu Dragneel, a Fire Dragon Slayer of Fairy Tail. "Sounds a good idea. Then how about a S-class one?" a red haired female wearing a Heart Kruz armor. Her name was Erza Scarlet, an Equip Mage of Fairy Tail. She is also the strongest woman in Fairy Tail. "Great! I haven't been in a S-class in a long time!" a naked man with dark blue hair came. His name was Gray Fullbuster, a Ice Mage of Fairy Tail.

"Oi! Popsicle! You're in your birthday suit..." Natsu pointed at his rival as he is wearing a annoyed look. "AAH!" Gray exclaimed and shivered. Not because it was cold but because of Erza's glare. "I'm sorry, Erza-sama!" Gray ran and was trying to find his clothes. "Good. Then I'll be choosing our mission. Also ask Wendy if she want to come with us." Erza said as she walked to the second floor.

Lucy and Natsu nodded. They walked to where was Wendy, Carla and Happy was sitting. "Hello, Lucy-san. Natsu-san." Wendy greeted them with formality. Carla nodded at them. "What's up, guys?" Happy asked.

"We're going to a mission. Want to come with us?" Natsu asked as he pointed his thumb to himself. "Sure! How about, Carla?" Wendy asked her partner. Carla nodded her head. "If Wendy's coming, I am in too." Gray came back already fully cloth and at the same time, Erza came back with a mission flyer. "This one's interesting. It has good reward too!" Erza gave the flyer to Lucy and let her read it out loud.

**We need strong mages for this mission. **

**Our son was being kidnapped by some group. **

**Please retrieve him for us and defeat those group. **

**Further details from the client.**

**Client: Tera and Dakushi Mikaarikata **

**Where: Rosso of Colore**

**Reward: 5, 000, 000 Jewels**

"Wa-Wait! 5 million for only retrieving their son and defeating just some group?! And it's from Colore!" Lucy exclaimed in surprise. She looked at Erza and saw Erza blushing a nodding. "Colore is out Fiore, right? That's why it's interesting. I want to try this one..." Lucy sweat drop. Gray and Natsu weared a amuse face. "Let's go with this one! And the pay is good!" They both said in sync. Then they froze.

"Stop copying!"

"You're so annoying!"

"Stop it, bastard!"

"Stop!"

"I said stop!"

"BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP!" Erza smashed their heads together and their souls came out right from their mouth. "Uuhhh..." Wendy and Lucy couldn't even said anything. "It was only short! Aye!" Happy said. He was happily munching his fish.

"A-Aye..." Natsu and Gray said. "Okay. Good. Start packing your clothes. We'll meet up in the train station in a hour. You should pack that's more than a week. DO NOT BE LATE!" Erza yelled. "AYE SIR!" then they all dashed to their homes.

* * *

"Is everyone here?" Erza checked. We all nodded. "Good. I have already the train tickets. It would be a 15 hours ride. It's outside Fiore afterall." Erza stated. Natsu become pale. "15 HOURS? I'M GOING HOME!" he yelled and turn but Erza knocked him off. "Enough with you and let's go in..." Erza dragged him by his feet; not caring if people were starring.

"The train for Colore will be moving soon! Please come aboard now!" The conductor yelled. People were filling in the train now and Team Natsu was in their seats and ready to go. Natsu was on Lucy's lap; sleeping. Happy was at Lucy's head and Wendy was beside them. She was holding Carla on her hands. While, Gray and Erza was at the other side.

The train start to move and Lucy start thinking. _'This must be a difficult mission. 5 million and was out of Fiore. We mustn't let our guard down by a second. But I wonder what kind of son do they have? Giving out such money, he must be a heir.' _Lucy closed her eyes and remember her days as a heiress... But then she remember what her father did just to retrieve her back. Her eyes wide open. _'Are his parents the same? Or they did it for love?' _

"Is there something wrong, Lucy-san?" Wendy asked. She got the attention of everyone. "Uuh...Yeah! I'm alright, Wendy. Just thinking..." I said. "You're worried if the reward would be gone just for the destructions we would be making?" Gray asked. He smirked and he crossed his arms to his bared chest. "M-Maybe..." Lucy couldn't possibly said she was thinking about her father. Her dead father that she thought he despise his own daughter.

"Well, we should take a rest. We would be having a long mission ahead." Erza commanded. We all nodded and all of us closed our eyes.

* * *

_'Karasu!' _the black haired girl thought. She already regain conscious and saw she was at a cellar. Only candles were lighting up the room. _'Karasu! Why are you still not out?! I'm scared! What should I do?!' _Zika telepathy said. She was scared and shivering from fright. **'Zika. Calm down. I'll find a way! I promise!' **Karasu's voice echoed in her head.

"Forget it. You'll never escape." the cloaked man appeared in front of Zika. She back away but the cloaked man went near her. "You want answers why you're here? How about ask the Prince? He knows..." Zika's eyes widen. _'You knew, Karasu...?' _Zika asked telepathy. But Karasu didn't answered back. "Hahahaha! Just asked him!" the cloaked man disappeared. _'Karasu...?'_

* * *

**Okkkaaaaay! Whoever read this...THANK YOU! I'll be updating the new chapter if I got the time. But please be patient. **

**Also, this was re-written. Some readers must notice it...**

**I hope you enjoyed!**

**Bye!**


	2. The Crystal Girl

**Hey Guys! Whoever read, review, favorite and followed by story! Thank you so much! Also I just discovered that Fiore means flower! So, everything town inside Fiore was name after a flower!**

**SO I changed something in my last chapter. Instead of flowers, mine is colors. Colore means colors and Rosso means Red. **

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail belongs to Mashima Hiro-sama**

**The Prince and Human of Destruction**

**Chapter 2: The Crystal Girl**

* * *

"I am never going to ride a train ever again!" Natsu yelled as he fell to the ground with sweaty face. "You always say that..." Happy and Lucy said. They sweat drop. Erza was in the information booth; asking where is Rosso while the other members were waiting at a bench. Well...not all. Gray and Natsu were 5 feet away from the bench, smashing their face together.

"Shut up, Ice Freak!"

"Well at least I don't eat fire, Flame Brain!"

"At least I'm not naked, Ice Princess!"

"Who said I was naked, Pea Brain?"

"Look down, Popsicle!"

"AAAH! My clothes!" Wendy was covering her eyes while blushing, Lucy was just pretending that they don't know them, Carla was just silently sipping her tea, Happy was oblivious what was happening because he was enjoying his fish and Natsu was laughing like a mad man. People were staring and whispering at them.

"Guys...We're not in Fiore..." Lucy silently muttered. "Ne, Lucy-san. Do you still remeber what did Mira-san told to us?" Wendy asked. Lucy nodded.

_"This mission had just arrived. At first, I thought it was just normal mission but right after I saw the reward, I made it to a S-class. But I think it's more than S-class mission but it can only confirmed by the master. He isn't here today. He got a unexpected called from the council and he was rushing out. He looks so angry and the same time worried. So please be careful...and come back alive." _

Wendy and Lucy shivered at what Mira just said. "But isn't it awesome, Luce?" Natsu went in front of us with his infamous grin. "This would be like a SS-class mission! Then after this, I'll be able to defeat Gildarts!" Natsu said as he merrily laughed. Gray, now with his clothes, came. "Yeah. This would be awesome!" Gray said as his fist bump Natsu. Lucy smiled at their- temporary- friendship.

"Okay, guys. I got the location. It seems were in the town of Giallo. We need to ride one more train. It's only an 1 hour train ride..." Natsu paled and his face wearing a terror face. "Then let's just walk there!" Natsu exclaimed. "No. The sooner we got there the better. We need to save Tera and Dakushi-san's son now before something happened to him..." Right after Erza said that, the people around them froze.

"It's them? They would be the one saving _him_?"

"Are they even strong enough?"

"Wait! Those are Fairy Tail members! They are from Fiore!"

"The one who won GMG?"

"Then we still have hope!"

More whispers were heard and stares were giving to them. "Do they know something...?" Wendy asked. Lucy felt uneasiness from what they were saying. "I guess this mission is more dangerous than we thought!" Lucy exclaimed. She hlad her cheeks and a scared look appeared. Natsu, for once, is quiet. He looks so serious and Gray and Erza also wore them.

"I guess we should move now. Let's buy the tickets." They walked to the ticketing booth but the one who sell them gave them free. "In return, save Tera and Dakushi-sama's kid..." he said.

_'Sama...? Who the hell are they?!" _Lucy thought. She was now wearing a serious look. "Let's go." we all nodded at him; agreeing with his condition. They entered the train and they train start moving. "What? What about the other passengers?" Lucy asked the conductor. "The other passengers understand the situation so they'll be delayed while you guys need to save Terra and Dakushi-sama's kid. You must not fail this mission..." the conductor said. He was serious and all of us gulp.

"Who is their son and why are you guys addressing our client with such respect?" Lucy asked as she clutched her bag. "I have no right to answer that, Ms. Celestial Mage..." Our eyes widen. "How did...?"

"We watched Fiore's GMG on our huge Lacrima on Rosso Town. Rosso town is our capital. Titania, Queen of Fairies, you must lead your team to the right path. Do not die. We are all counting on you guys..." And then a huge groaned was heard. "Salamander, I see. Your motion sickness was true. Please be seated already." we all nodded; not asking more questions. Erza carry Natsu like a bag of potatoes.

They saw only few passengers and they were staring at them and their stares were blank. Except for a black haired girl. She was wearing a brown winter clothes. They slowly walked passed her and saw teardrop crystals around her. Some were warm but some were cold. They could feel it on their skin. She was wearing a angry expressions.

"What's with her, aye?" Happy asked. He only whispered it and the only ones could hear him was his team mates. But, the girl seem to hear him. "Shut up, cat! I'm in a bad mood!" she turned her head to them and glared. "AAAYE!" Happy hide behind Lucy and shiver from fright. Who wouldn't? Her eye were red and they got slits. Glaring was a upgrade to her eyes.

"Weird girl..." Gray muttered. They continue walking but they froze. "I heard that, Ice Mage!" all of their eyes widen. "She could heard that!" Gray turn around and stared at the girl. "How did you...? the girl continue glaring and she turn her attention to the window.

They quietly backed away from her and took 10 seats away. "How did she heard us?" Wendy asked. Erza let Natsu fall on the ground knowing he won't get hurt. "I dunno..." Gray answered her question. They took the same position like the last time. "Ignore it. Let's plan for this mission first..." Erza commanded. She was eating her favorite cake that was brought from thin air.

"I wonder what kind of son is he? Maybe an heir. After all, they were addressing his parents with respect..." Gray said. "I also had the same thought." Lucy said. She was stroking Natsu's hair just for fun. "They must be well known here. Everyone knows them..." Erza also said. She still kept on continuing with her cake.

"And everyone knows us too!" Wendy exclaimed. She giggled. We all laughed. "I know. Never thought the country of Colore knows us. I wonder why didn't they recognize us when we were still on Giallo town...?" Erza asked and another set of piece of cake appeared on her hand. "I don't know..."

"Anyway, Mira's right. This must be considered a SS-class mission so we all must be careful. Whoever this boy is must have something inside him and whatever this group is... it is not ordinary." Erza said. Everyone nodded their head. They went to their own business but little do they know, a blue snake like creature was beneath them; floating.

It flow back to the red eye girl and wrapped herself to her neck. _'Dabu Dada Abu Bubu U, chu~' _it said. But the girl understands him. "I see... They are from Fiore and they would be the one saving _them._" The girl smirk and long canine teeth appeared. "How interesting...Aunt and Uncle even went as far as Fiore just some little help." the girl's crystals disappeared but one little diamond shape appeared. "Here. Stick it to the blonde haired one. She must not see this." the girl gave the diamond crystal to the snake like and the she flew back to Team Natsu.

"What a interesting team... Aunt and Uncle surprise me again." the girl chuckle silently.

* * *

_'Karasu! Answer me!' _Zika asked desperately. _"I may have something I could help! Please!' _But Karasu really won't answer her. _'Karasu! Please!' _Zika is already crying. _'Please... I want to help. I don't want to be useless again!' _Zika sob. She looks like a lonely child who was lost; sitting in the center of a dark cellar and only candles were lighting up the room like the moon. **'You can't. You're just useless and always be. You're just a human, Zika.' **Zika's eyes widen and more tears fall.

Karasu seem to still have a power to block his mind. Refraining Zika from reading his thoughts. "I'm always useless. I've been useless since I've been born..."

"Useless..."

"Useless..."

"Useless..."

* * *

**Giallo means YELLOW! So another character appeared! Hahahahaaha! Okay! **

**The girl's picture is on my blog! Nothing to say! Bye!**


	3. Artemis, Ellie and Karasu

**AAAAAAH! *sighed* Finally out! My inspiration for this story is HUUUUGE! After my first chapter was update, I already wrote my second chapter and it was finished after 1 hour. Then I did my assignments then write this! I know so fast! AAAAAH! **

**Anyway, are you guys confuse about Karasu and Zika? Don't worry! Everything would be explained soon! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. Mashima Hiro-sama do!**

**The Prince and Human of Destruction**

**Chapter 3: Artemis, Ellie and Karasu**

* * *

Team Natsu was resting on a bench; waiting for Natsu to recover...with the help of Erza. "Natsu." Erza said with such demonic voice. Natsu was laying on the floor and the other teammates back away. "If you won't stand now..." Erza requip a long, sharp and dangerous looking sword. "...I'll cut you into pieces." Natsu immediately stands up and saluted. "AYE SIR!" cold sweats streaming down from his face. In the background, the others were applauding.

"Okay, good. Then let's go. I already know where our client's house is..." They carried their luggages and walked inside Rosso town. Just like it's name, Rosso town was filled with red things. But the surprising this is, everything was gorgeous. Even though red is a pain in our eyes. They kept on staring everywhere. They averted their gaze in font and saw a girl carrying a 6 red rose. "Welcome, Fairy Tail! This is for you. Our flowers are edible and sweet! Please enjoy!" the girl gave it to them and everyone picked one.

"Edible? Flowers?" Lucy asked suspiciously but Natsu gave no thought and took a bite. "Of course you would took a bite without thinking, Volcano." Gray said as he look Natsu with annoyed look. "Delicious! Guys try it!" Natsu exclaimed in delight. We all looked at each other and shrugged our shoulder. We bit a small portion and blushed in delight. "DELICIOUS!"

Erza then faked cough. "Mission, guys. Mission." she said but she was nibbling the rose happily. "Right! Mission!" They all reassured. The were following Erza who was already ahead of them. "Then turn left..." she muttered under her breath and all of them followed. After you see the huge Lacrima, turn right..." they were already at the center of the capital and they turn right. They saw a huge castle on a hill straight ahead. "Ooh! Look! A Castle!" Natsu pointed merrilly. All of them wear a amuse face.

Except for Erza. "And continue walking straight..." she muttered but they all heard her. "A prince..." she froze, her eyes darken and her mouth turn into triangle.

"And..." Wendy was shaking from nervousness and her mouth wiggled.

"Our clients..." Lucy's eyes also darken, a silly smile and cold sweats appeared.

"Are..." Carla and Happy flew above them with amuse faces.

"ROYALTIES?!" Natsu and Gray's eyes bulged out and they exclaimed in disbelief.

* * *

They arrived at the entrance of the castle and they were nervous except for Natsu. "Hahahaha! A first! Our client is a royal! I can't wait to meet them!" Natsu yelled. "Natsu! Manners! We're dealing with the highest status here!" Lucy smack Natsu's head. "Ow! Okay!"

"Who's there? Who dare intrude on the King and Queen's property?" the gates were open and there stood knights. Erza step in.

"We are from Fairy Tail of Fiore. Your Majesty requested us to retrieve back the Prince." Erza said firmly. She show her mark and the other followed. The knight walked back to their station and one butler was behind them. He wore the usual butler outfit except his was a tailcoat. "Welcome, Fairy Tail. We were expecting you..." he said. "My name is Tabusha. The head butler. Please follow me quietly and obediently." he turned around and start walking.

The other followed. They followed his instructions and when they entered the castle grounds, they were awed. It was full of life but there was a feeling of the place wasn't full of life. Sure their ground was so green and bright, but that doesn't change the fact that the clouds above the tower was black. They were already at the door.

"I'm sorry but you don't have permission to enter inside. I'll need to ask Your Highness first. Please standby for a moment." Tabusha open the door a little; enough for him to fit in and went it. He slam it then and it became quit.

"The hell...?" they tilted their head to the right and worried idiotic expressions. But they shrugged it off. "This place reeks..." Natsu covered his nose. "Yeah..." Lucy said but she didn't really cover her nose. "Eh? You could also smell it, Lucy-san?" Wendy asked. Lucy nodded her head. "It's not really a smell... It's a feeling that reeks..." Erza said. She was examined every inch of the place. She wore a serious look.

Then the doors open. Stood there was a man with black hair that was neatly laid back, black eyes, wearing a black and gold Brocaded Versailles coat with white undershirt, dark pants and black shoes. He was also wearing white gloves and finally his crown.

Another person was out but it was a woman with brown hair that was wavy and reached to her chest and violet eyes. She was just wearing a simple strapless red gown and a gold necklace with a huge blue gem was around her neck. She too was wearing a gloves but it reaches to her elbow and lastly her crown.

"Welcome, Fairy Tail. I'am the King of Colore. King Tamezu and this is my lovely wife, Queen Chitari." Tamezu said. Chitari smiled at Team Natsu. "Please. Let us talk to our greenhouse." she suggested. "As you wish, Your Majesty." Erza bowed like a knight. Team Natsu made a path for the couples to walked and when they were already in front, Team Natsu followed.

"Our greenhouse isn't really far. I may say that you didn't notice when you walked to our door, yes?" the team's eyes widen. Well, who wouldn't? They were practically checking out the place. Every inch of it and they didn't notice the greenhouse? The King and Queen chuckled. They stopped in front of a greenhouse that was well camouflage by their garden. "You see, the plants inside is fully grown and since the greenhouses are made of glass, they could camouflage on our garden well."

It seems the Queen and King had also magic inside them because their hands glowed in green and the door of the greenhouse open. "Woah! What magic was that?!" Natsu grab the Queen's hands and examined it. "NATSU!" Erza and Lucy smacked Natsu's head thus making a bump on his head. "I'm sorry about his attitude, Your Highness." Erza and Lucy bowed and they also forced Natsu to bow. "It's okay. He actually reminds me of my son..." The Queen gave them a little smile and her eyes held sadness.

"Please do come in." The King invited them in. When you enter the greenhouse, you could see a a little pond that was swam by rainbow fishes that we could walked around it and trees and plants around the place. On the very end of the greenhouse was a round table with 10 chairs. They walked around the pond and a path that had rose petals and pebbles stick to the ground was in front of them.

Again the team was in awed by the plants. They were already at the table. The Queen walked in front of Lucy and smiled. "Please forgive me." The Queen raised up Lucy's skirt and she extended her hand to Lucy's butt. "A-AH! Your Majesty?!" the others blush but not as Lucy. "There." in the Queen's hand was the diamond crystal. "Eh?"

"Artemis, dear. Come out already." The Queen said. _'Artemis?' _They all thought. On the right side of them, was a human molded in the glass. Then she then became solid as a human. "Yo."

"Wa-Wait! You're..." Gray's face had cold sweats.

"The girl in the train!" Lucy covered her hand in shocked. _"Dabu Abu~" _then the blue snake like creature appeared behind the girl and flew to Lucy and rub her face to Lucy's. "Ellie said she was sorry for putting the crystal on your butt. She was just following my orders." Natsu then ran to Artemis. "Why couldn't I smell your scent, woman?!" Natsu grab her shoulder and shake it hard.

"I was molded in the glass thus my scent was replace." Artemis said coolly. Ignoring the fact she was being shaken. "Oh..." Natsu stop shaking her. "Anyway, Introduce yourself, sweetie."

"My name's Artemis. This fellow is my partner, Ellie." The snake like creature had diamond crystal on her neck that had a name 'Ellie' on it. "And I'm a Crystal Dragon Slayer."

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEH? ANOTHER DRAGON SLAYER?!"

* * *

Everybody was already seated and on the table was cupcakes, cookies and teas. "Before asking Artemis about her, let us talk about the mission." The King said. Then the King;s left hand glowed in white. Then a photo appeared. "This is our son." Artemis twitched her eyebrow while sipping her tea. The boy had black hair like his father but he had violet his like his mother. He was wearing a white school uniform. "This is the only picture we have. He like wearing his school uniform even though he was being home-schooled. He forced us to make him one. Also, he's currently 14 years old."

"A child? May I borrow the photo, King Tamezu?" Lucy asked. The King nodded his head and hand her over the photo. _'Dabu Bubu Dada~!' _Ellie said. "I know, Ellie. Let them handle this." Artemis said as she smiled and patted her head.

"What did she said, aye?" Happy asked. I glared at him. "None of your business, cat!" Artemis yelled at him. "AYE!" Happy flew at the back of Carla and whimpered.

"His name is Karasu. Also, Artemis-chan. You're going with them. I know you want to save Zi-! Karasu." The King said. He was sweating a little. The others who don't understand, raised their brow or just simply stare. "Staring is rude, maggots!" Artemis stands up making the table shake. She was wearing a angry expressions. "I know you are worried about Karasu but please remain calm. That's why you are going with them." Queen Chitari sip her tea quietly.

"Tch!" Artemis sat back and cross her arms. _'Dabu~?' _Ellie wrapped herself on her partner's neck.

"Why was he kidnapped?" Gray took one cookie and asked. The Royalties and Artemis' eyes darken. "Have you heard the Royalties of Destruction?" Erza and Lucy froze. They seem to have a knowledge about it. "Do you know about them? Erza-san. Lucy-san." Wendy asked.

"Their description is long but in short, they could bring chaos and monsters that's even stronger than Zeref's!"

* * *

**HEYA! Done with chapter three! Chapter four is almost done so be patient! **


	4. Nathaniel Drake

**Hey Guys! I made it longer this time! I hope you guys enjoy it! **

**Review responses: Chapter 1**

**Midknightwalker: Hi, Knight-kun! Thanks for being my first reviewer! **

**Nora57: Thank you for reviewing! And it's interesting? Wow... I thought it's not...**

**gamergirl468: Hi, gamergirl-chan! I know you're the only one who knows the background of this story so please keep quiet...;)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. Only the plot and my OC's. **

* * *

**Nobody's POV**

"Are you sure it's this way?" Natsu asked for the hundredth time. "For the hundredth time, you pea brain! Yes! I know his smell than you do! Even though Aunt and Uncle gave you a sniff on his shirt, I know his smell in a million miles! I've been with him when we were still kids! Now stop asking!" Artemis yelled in frustration and Ellie was trying to calm her owner down by rubbing her soft face to her. _'Why did even Aunt and Uncle let me accompany them when I and Ellie could do it alone?!' _

Asking where they are? They were in a very dense and dark forest. Why? Artemis said Karasu's scent was inside there. She was leading the group and she didn't let Natsu lead. Even though Natsu wasn't leading, Natsu was also smelling the air just to be sure. "So Artemis-chan..." Lucy went her. "Drop the 'chan' and what?" Artemis glanced at her. "Okay...So why do you have a snake-like partner instead Exceed like the other Dragon Slayers?"

"Hate cats. They are annoying. And didn't find a exceed egg." she replied bluntly. In the background, Happy was fake crying. "Hate and we are annoying...? Natshhuuuuu! She is meaner than Lucy!" Happy went to Natsu's scarf and continue his fake cry. "SHUT UP, CAT!" Artemis and Lucy turn their heads and yelled at the poor cat. But Natsu wasn't listening. He was smelling the air aggressively.

"What's up, Natsu? You smell some food around?" Gray joked. He was crossing his arms on his bare chest. Artemis calms down and looks more serious. "No. The Prince's scent change..." Natsu said. "What do you mean change? Maybe it was the kidnappers scent you are smelling." Erza said as her eyebrow raised. "No. I'm positive. His scent is now...feminine?" Natsu pinched his nose hard and smelled again. "Yup. It's feminine."

"You sure Natsu? It's a Prince. Prince is a boy. That's not possible." Lucy stated. She was now crossing her arms. "I'll answer that question but for now, his scent change into feminine. Follow that scent. When we find him, all answers will be answered." Artemis had now a very worried look. _'No. Karasu's magic ran out thus this makes... We have to act faster.' _Artemis then ran straight. "O-Oi! Wait!" Gray yelled and then he ran after.

The other followed suit with more questionable look. "Why can't you answer now?" Wendy asked politely. She was already panting. They were running fast and she struggled to keep up. "No time." Artemis answered. Then Carla carried her owner. "I'll just have to carry you now, Wendy." Carla said. She smiled at Wendy. "Thanks, Carla."

All of them turn and was at the cliff. "The feminine scent is stronger here and the rest of the way is too." Natsu said and Artemis nodded in approval. She then turn around and continued running where they were supposed to ran straight.

They continued running like this for hours and it was already dusk. "Artemis. Let's *pant* rest for *pant* a while..." Lucy said between her pants. But Artemis didn't listen. She just continued running. Erza then understood this and requip a sword. Artemis didn't notice and so Erza ran faster and stop in front of Artemis. She then pointed her sword at where we could feel our heart pulses. "Stop. We need rest. If we arrive at the place, we are now exhausted and out of energy to fight thus making our mission failed."

Artemis stopped and was panting vigorously. The others were too except for Wendy who was already put down by Carla. Artemis look at the sword and closed her eyes. "Fine. There is a clearing nearby. Let's camp there."

* * *

The tents were already up and the bonfire is already set. Erza, Lucy, Wendy and Carla shared one tent and Gray and Natsu shared one. Of course with their ridiculous and pointless fight and being stop by Erza. Again. The usual. And Lastly, Artemis and Ellie shared one tent that was made out of crystal. Though the funny thing was it wasn't transparent.

"How did you do that?" Natsu touched the crystal and lit his hand in fire. "You can't melt it. My crystal could be either hot or cold and how did I do it? I made a fog inside my tent." Artemis said as she lean on her tent. It was neck tall for her and Natsu kept on rubbing his hands on the crystal. "Give it up, flame brain. She said you couldn't melt it." Gray was leaning on a tree neck to their tent but Natsu just kept on rubbing his fire-hands.

"Oi, Pea Brain! Stop. I'm going to sleep now." Artemis stated. She kicked Natsu and went flying to Gray. Natsu crashed into Gray and so they destroyed the tree. "Damn! Karasu better had a good reason for being weak and getting kidnap!" Artemis face palm and sighed.

"No that you mentioned it. Karasu..." Gray said. "Karasu..." Natsu also said. Then both of them had clouds above them. Inside Gray's cloud was a crow flapping and cawing but Natsu, being Natsu, a goblin appeared on his.

"Crow!"

"Goblin!"

They stood up and yelled. Then they turn to each other. They then smashed their heads together and glared.

"Karasu means crow, idiot!"

"It means goblin, damn ass!"

"Crow!"

"Goblin!"

"Crow!"

"Goblin!"

While the girls who were sitting on a log near their tent sweat drop. "Natsu-san..." Wendy smiled a little and a cold sweat appeared on her face.

"Natsu..." Lucy face palm and bowed her head. "Idiot..."

"Natsu needs to be educated again." Erza's eyes darken but then glinted in mischievousness. A delight smile appeared on her face.

"Crow...Goblin. Crow goblin is a nice name for the jerk. Nice work, guys!" Artemis chuckled and Ellie was laughing that was sounded like a squeak. The boys then stop. With much surprise, they smiled at her with sweetness. "You're welcome!" They exclaimed.

"Crow!"

"Goblin!"

"Crow!"

"Goblin!"

But then they continued their ridiculous argument. All of them double sweat drop. Erza, who couldn't take it anymore, went to them. "Gray. Natsu." She said dangerously. Both boys froze. "Ye-Yes, Ma'am?" They turned their head to Erza like a rotten puppets. She then grab both of their heads. Natsu and Gray tighten their jaws waiting for their heads being smashed together.

"I'm so very proud of you guys. You please the Prince's fiancé." Instead smashing their heads together, they got smashed into Erza's hard armor. Natsu and Gray lost their consciousness and their souls were flying away from their bodies.

"Fi-Fiancé! That's bullshit! I'm two year older than him!" Artemis had a little blush on her face but at the same time a angry and disgusting look.

"So that makes you 16, Artemis-san?" Wendy asked. Carla was already sleeping on her arms; with a huge white earmuff covering her ears. Artemis nodded her head.

"But then...Why are you in such a hurry to save him?" Erza asked her. She dragged Natsu and Gray by their foot and throw them inside their tents. All of them sweat drop. "We-well...Uhmm..." Artemis couldn't even answer Erza's question. She was looking around; trying to find an excuse. _'Well, Uncle and Aunt didn't say about telling them...' _She thought.

The others were starring at her and was also waiting for her to answer. _'A half lie wouldn't hurt...' _Artemis sighed. "Aunt and Uncle had also a daughter. Her name is Zika but nobody know of this because she posses a very rare type of magic. She couldn't fully control of it that's why if somebody tried to kidnap her, they would easily accomplish their greed. She is the one I want to rescue. Not the crow goblin." She said without stuttering. _'A half lie indeed.' _

"Really? Then why didn't the King and Queen said this to us?" Lucy asked.

"Like I said, she posses a rare kind of magic. Uncle and Aunt still don't trust you guys."

"What kind of magic she posses?" Wendy asked. _'Shit just got real! What is the good excuse for this?' _Artemis thought of a magic on a very fast time.

"Liquid Magic." _'LAME!' _At the back of her upper body was her right hand fingers being cross.

"Liquid Magic? I never heard such magic. Well, I guess that's why it's rare." Erza said and crossed her arms. She nodded her head in approval.

"Yeah. Liquid Magic is a magic that could control anything that is liquid." Artemis explained. Erza then eyes widen.

"Even blood?" She asked. _'Thank you, Titania!' _Artemis thank mentally.

"Yeah. Even blood and even the liquid is inside them, she could control it." _'Lame! Lame! Lame!' _She thought.

"So you mean even the liquid is in the inside, she could also control what's in the outside?" Wendy asked. Artemis only slowly nodded.

"So she could control almost anything without the victim resisting?!" Lucy asked as her eyes became wide Artemis also slowly nodded. _'I never been good at lying so thank you!' _

Though in the background, Erza wasn't satisfied. "A very _rare _magic indeed." She muttered under her breath.

* * *

Zika was sleeping on the floor where she had pass out. **'Damn, Zika. At least sleep on the bed!' **Karasu's voice echoed but Zika can't hear him for she was already sleeping. Then their cellar door open. Stood there was a dark man. **'Shit! ZIKA! WAKE UP!' **Karasu's voice echoed louder. "Hehehe...Hello, Zika." The man went near to Zika and picked her like a sack of potatoes. **'ZIKAAAA! WAKE UP! DAMN IT! WHY ARE YOU NOT WAKING UP?!' **Karasu's voice became louder.

"Hehehehe... Let me guess. The Prince is now yelling for you to wake up? Such a pity. The boss had already cast a spell on you when you fall asleep. You couldn't wake up until for a hour." The man laughed as he carried Zika out. Her upper body was swaying on every step the man took. **'****Damn it...' **

After minutes of walking and turning directions, they finally come into a halt. They were in a dark place but the man seem to see where he is standing. He turn to his left and push that seem looks like a door. "Boss! I got the girl!" The room was only lit but candles on every corner and in the very front of the room was the man who captured them. "Ian, how many times do I have to tell you, call me master. Not boss."

The man who was named Ian just laughed. "Sorry boss but I don't like calling you master! And where should I put the girl?" Ian walked to his boss and the cloaked man pointed his front. "Just here. I need her to be awake. After all..." Ian puts her and down and the cloaked man smirk. "...We wouldn't want the Princess to miss her separation of counterparts."

**'What?! Is he mad? Separating us is impossible! Ha! Like that could happened!... I hope.'**

* * *

**-Back to the camp-**

Erza wasn't sleeping instead she was at patrol. She was the first to do it. Though, she was already keeping a good eye to the Crystal Dragon Slayer's tent. _'I know she's lying. But...Why?' _Then the bush near her rustled. She requip a sword and point it to the bush. "Come out or I'll make you." the bushed shook harder and a blue feline flew out.

"ERZA! I FINALLY FOUND YOU!" Happy landed at Erza's face as he cried. "Happy! I thought you were already asleep!" Happy's outburst cause everyone to awake. "Happy? I thought you were inside out tent." Gray and Natsu crawled out of their tent. "No! I wasn't! I was lost in the forest when were running! Because I saw something but it was only a tree! But when I turn back, you guys were gone! So I searched all over the forest and saw a abandoned warehouse but I ig-!" Happy was cut of the Artemis.

"You saw a abandoned warehouse? Where? Is it near?" Happy nodded. "It's only 40 kilometers away from here!" All of the their eyes widen. "Everyone! Pack up!" Erza commanded. _'It's near! But then why can't I detect their magic?' _Artemis thought as she melt her crystal.

After packing, they started running north with equal speed except Wendy was being carried to the sky. "Guys! We're almost there." Carla speed her flying so they would be a little ahead of their team.

Then finally, they come to face into the warehouse. "Yeah! That's the one!" Happy exclaimed. "Come on, Let's go in." Erza said.

* * *

Zika regain conscious and she was about to open her eyes. **'ZIKA! DON'T OPEN YOUR EYES YET!' **Zika was startled but she did so. _'Why? Is something going to happened if I open my eyes?' _Zika asked her counterpart. **'Yes. A big one. The one who kidnap us will separate us when you woke up but I believe that's impossible. But...I have a feeling that he could do it so don't open your eyes yet.' **Karasu explained but Zika being stubborn and effected on what her counterpart said when they were still in the cellar, she open her eyes.

**'ZIKA, YOU IDIOT!' **Karasu yelled. _'Shut up! I'll be the one who will do the action now!' _Zika yelled at him. She could saw the surprise expression of Karasu on her head. "Ah. Finally awake." Zika looked up and saw the cloaked man. She saw a glimpse of his eyes which was the color of poison green. Zika was about to stand up but the cloaked man kicked her across the room.

Zika coughed up her saliva. **'Zika! Damn! That hurts! Are you okay?' **Zika only ignore Karasu and the pain. She slowly stands up and glared at the man. "Put down that cloaked." She commanded. "Why would I?" the man asked. "Because I want to see your hidden ugliness." Zika smirked at the man. The man snarled at her and disappeared.

Zika looked at every way but it was futile. She got punch in the gut hard. Zika spit more saliva. **'Zika! Stop it already. I could feel your pain remember? So stop it already!' **But she ignored him again. The man step away from Zika and she clutched her stomach. "Hmm...Since you're a Princess. I guess I should introduce myself." Zika jerked her head to the man.

The man removed his hood and she then finally see him. Like she saw, he got poison green eyes and had a messy shoulder length black hair. He got long eyelashes, had some hair framing his face and had no scars. "My name Nathaniel Drake. You can call me Drake, Princess." Zika blinked once, twice, thrice. "Why are you hiding your handsome face?" Zika said her thought.

**'Zika! He's an enemy! Never compliment a enemy!' **Karasu voice echoed. Drake chuckled and cup her chin with his fingers. "Really? I am handsome? This is new. A person who was about to die in my hands complimented me." Zika couldn't move because on what he just said. Drake licked her cheek and Zika shivered. "Oh? You like it?" Drake smirked at her.

**'Get that filthy hands off her, pervert!' **But the unexpected happened. Zika kicked Drake's family jewel and stuck out her tongue to him. "Got you!" Zika ran away and she heard a loud laugh on her head. **'Awesome! You were acting all along?' **Zika smile. Please the she please her counterpart. "You bitch!"

Drake then suddenly was in front of her and she kicked her side. She was thrown to the side and was hit by a metal instead of a brick wall. "Well, then. Let's start." Zika was then chained in the metal that she was hit. The metal was shape in circle and 2 set of chains. One was for Zika and one for Karasu.

_**'He's serious!'**_Both Zika and Karasu thought. Drake was in front of them smirking. Zika's eyes widens. "Say bye-bye to each other cause this would your last." Drake chuckled.

* * *

**Drake's picture is on my blog. You might found him familiar but oh well. I don't own him. **


	5. Demon Girl

**You might notice that this chapter is very rush and I had a excuse for that. You see I'm in a cram school and I LOVE it! So my attention had more focused on that than this and I don't like abandoning another story so I might as well continue this. Crappy or not. **

**Please excuse for my pathetic excuse. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Plot and OC's are mine though. The others belongs to Mashima Hiro-sama. **

**The Human And Prince of Destruction**

**Demon Girl**

* * *

"It's only a empty and abandoned warehouse!" Natsu yelled in frustration. _'I guess they are not here...But I could smell her scent. Did they only pass by?' _Artemis thought. _"Dabu Abu Dada~!" _Ellie squeaked worriedly. "I know Ellie. I know." Artemis patted Ellie head. "AAAH!" Natsu yelled in frustration. He stomp his foot and was now on underground.

"Natsu!" Happy and Lucy exclaimed. "Are you okay?!" Natsu only nodded his head and pulled his foot off. Then a burst of magic energy came out of the hole. "Quick! Made the hole bigger!" Artemis commanded. "Way to go, Flame Brain!" Gray went a little near to the hole "But I ain't gonna give you all the fun!"

"Fire Dragon's..."

"Ice make..."

"IRON FIST!"

"LANCE!"

Their attacks hit the hole and now it's big enough for all of them to fit in. All of them jump in and saw only torches and walls. "INTRUDERS!" 30 or more mages was then in front of them and Team Natsu ready for a fight but was stop by Artemis. "Get out of our way!" She yelled. She went in front and breath in. "CRYSTAL DRAGON'S ROAR!" A tornado with crystal shards and dust burst out of her mouth.

It hit them and killed them. All of the mages was pierced by her shards. "Self note: Never get hit by Artemis' attacks..." Lucy muttered. The other nodded their heads. Artemis ran ahead and the other followed. They then heard a feminine scream. "ZIKA!" Artemis yelled in worry. They turn to their left but they came to a halt for Ian was standing their.

"Tch! Weaklings. They couldn't even stand a chance for a bunch of brats?!" He said. Artemis got more pissed. "Don't kill him." Erza commanded. Artemis understood her plan and nodded. "Crystal Dragon's Claw!" Artemis bend her right fingers and swipe it to her in front. Ian couldn't dodge it for the attack was too big and had no room to dodge.

Ian's whole body had a scratch and he drop from the floor. "Now tell us where and what!" Artemis stop her foot and glared at the man. "Bitch please! Like I would tell you!" Then a large and pointy sword was pointed to his neck. "Did you say something?" Erza asked. She was also glaring him. Ian was pale. In his vision, two demons were glaring dangerously at him.

* * *

**-Back to Drake-**

In the metal was Zika screaming out of pain and Drake muttering ancient words. "STOP!" Zika yelled. _'Karasu! Are you still there?!' _But no response. Zika's eyes widen and more screams came. Drake muttered louder and Zika was already glowing green. At this point, Zika wasn't yelling anymore. Instead, she was looking at her side.

A solid shadow boy was forming. _'We're separated? I should be happy, right? I've always wanted this but why am I sad?' _ The shadow slowly became the body of the boy. "Zika..." he muttered. "KARASU!" Zika yelled. "Ah. Finally! That was over." They then heard a dangerous growl. They turned to Karasu who was growling. His eyes was glowing in red. "My magic is back, you separated us, hurt our parents, hurt Zika, and dare to to challenge me!" He broke the chains and his claws were sharpen. They were pointed at Drake.

"Uh Uh, Little boy." Before Karasu being scratch him, he was thrown back to the metal. "Your body is like a magnet now. After being detached for a second, you'll be attached again. So give it up." Drake said. He smirked at him. "Well, now. Let's start the ritual and summon the demons." Drake was about to open his mouth but when kick the door.

"DON'T YOU DARE BASTARD!" Artemis yelled. "Artemis! Get Zika!" Karasu yelled. "KARASU! ZIKA?! You guys got separated?! That's impossible!" Behind Artemis was Team Natsu and Ian. Erza then tied him up and out him at the side. "Separated? What do you mean?" Lucy asked. "Answer later. First do your mission!" Artemis ran to Drake. "Crystal Dragon's Roar!"

Team Natsu went to the siblings. "Team Natsu of Fiore! Did Mom and Dad sent you guys?" Karasu asked. They nodded. Gray went to Zika. Zika was lifeless and her eyes were dull. "Uh? Is this Zika-sama? She seem out of this world." Karasu's head jerked. "Zika! You okay?!" But no response. Gray froze her chains and destroyed it. Instead being a magnet like Karasu, she wasn't able to.

Gray catches her and Wendy went to work. "Woah! Dude! How come you aren't down when you aren't chained?!" Natsu exclaimed. Karasu glared at him. "Destroy the wall!" Artemis yelled in battle. She was still fighting Drake. "I'll do that." Erza said.

She requip with Purgatory Armor. She raised her sword and slash it in the wall but it only mad a scratch. "What?" Erza eyes widen. She slash it once again but no effect. Her eyes shadowed. "Erza?" Lucy called out. "Stand back." They all complied.

Erza pours all of her magic on her sword. "Oi! You're not going to kill me, right?" Karasu asked. He was a bit pale when he saw her sword glowing violet. "Demon Blade Crimson Sakura!" She yelled and slash it once again. This time, the wall was destroyed. "Awesome!" Karasu landed safely but then his eyes widen.

Artemis was flying into him. "Artemis!" Karasu was able to catch but she was severely wounded. Then Ellie went flying to him too. "Ellie!" Wendy then appeared on his side. "Zika-sama is alright. Please, lay them down so I could heal them." Wendy said. Karasu nodded his head and did so. When they were down, Wendy started healing.

"Artemis is actually a good fighter. But not good enough to defeat me." Drake was in the middle of the room, unscratched and sighing. "How about the blonde busty woman?" Drake pointed at Lucy and smirk. "Gate of Golden Bull: Taurus!" Lucy summoned him. "Moooo! I most prooooootect Lucy's booooody!" Taurus yelled.

"Ah. A Celestial Mage. Such rare magic you have there, dear." Drake stated. "Gate of the Scorpion: Scorpio!" Lucy then summon another one. "Ah! You must be Lucy Heartfilia! Then the ones with you is your team, right?" Drake exclaimed without the sound of surprise. "Scorpio! Taurus! Unsion Raid! Now!" Lucy held both of their keys and commanded.

Taurus and Scorpio nodded. "Sandstorm Axe Aldebaran!" Both of their attacks hit Drake. "Yes!" Lucy exclaimed. "No. Too easy." Erza stated and she was right. Drake was standing still with his arms cross and got only one scratch on his face. "Very impressive, Lucy. Summoning two spirits in one go plus making unision raid. I'm impressed." Drake clap his hands.

"Next would be the naked man, Gray Fullbuster. Let's see what you have got." Lucy let her spirits return to their world and Gray started. "Ice-Make: Freeze Lancer!" Large lances fly to Drake but this time he dodge. Drake raised his eyebrow and look at him. "That's it?" He said. "It was just the beginning!" Gray yelled.

"Ice-Make: Hammer!" a hammer then appeared above Drake and drop it down but Drake was able to dodge it. "Ice-Make: Battle Axe!" An axe appeared and swings it to Drake. Drake jumps and dodge it. "Boring..." Gray growled a little.

"Gray stop. We must work together." Erza appeared at his back and hold his shoulder. Gray calm down a little and nodded. "Fire Dragon's Roar!" Natsu then attacks him. "Natsu! Didn't you hear what Erza just said?! We must work together!" Lucy yelled. She, Karasu, Wendy, Artemis and Ellie were at the broken wall but the three destructive team mate were now at the middle.

"Ice Princess had his turn! It's my turn!" Natsu yelled and ran to Drake with his hands in fire. "Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!" he punch Drake but he was able to dodge. "Fire Dragon's Claw!" his foot was in fire and kicked Drake but he was able to dodge again. "Requip! Heavens Wheel Armor!" Erza summoned hundred of swords and pointed at Drake.

"Titania, I'm expecting a lot from you." Drake said. "Gate of the Twins: Gemini!" Lucy then was beside them and Karasu was too. "The Wendy girl is guarding Artemis and Zika." Erza nodded.

"Well, the good luck." Drake said. "EEP! Something's wrong with Zika-sama!" Wendy yelled. All of them turn to Zika who was glowing green. "Oh. I know this one." Drake mused. "What? What's happening to her?" Karasu yelled. "Princey, remember your history?" Drake asked. Karasu nodded. "In short, in the 2nd century of the world, The current Queen of land of Colore had been trick to drank a green liquid. That's how first born girls have boy counterparts and first born boys could control their powers in such a young age."

Team Natsu stared at Karasu. "So Zika-sama is your..." Natsu asked. "Wrong. I'm Zika's counterpart. I've been awaken when she turn 8." Drake then chuckled. "So in other words, the glowing green is the green liquid. Simple as that. She's not your counterpart anymore." Drake stated. He smirk at them but the smirk was sadistic. "But the green liquid is her life source too." All of the people widen their eyes. "WHAT?!" Karasu yelled in surprise.

"How do I know? Easy. I'm a descendant of the witch who trick the 2nd Century Queen so I know. You're not surprise that I know how to separate you guys? Awww... You dumper than you look." Drake chuckled. "You found this funny, bastard?!" Natsu yelled at him. Karasu was shaking in fear and anger.

Karasu whip around and ran to Zika. "Oi! Zika! Mom and Dad wants to see you! Zika! Zika!" Karasu shakes Zika vigorously. Wendy was at his side; crying. Then they heard another chuckle but then it turn into a loud laughter. "Pathetic! Stop wasting your energy!" Drake yelled. "The girl is dead! Face it!" he yelled some more. Team Natsu was about to attack when a fist had collide into Drake face.

Drake was flying to the side and Karasu was standing where Drake once stood. His eyes were glowing in red and his canine teeth was growing. "SHUT UP!" He yelled. Black miasma then appears on his feet it got larger and larger until it covers the whole room. "This must be your miasma." Drake sit ups and blood was on the side of his mouth but he didn't bother to clean it up.

Black angel-crow like wings then appears on his back. "I said shut up." he muttered dangerously. His claws sharpen, his hair got more wild and a lizard like tail appeared on his back. His tail whip to the ground making a screeching like tone. "My. Your incomplete demon form. Why? Is it because Zika is the only can unseal your true form?"

_'Incomplete?! Everything is already there. Eyes, fangs, tail, wings and aura! What could make it incomplete?! Unless...he's really a demon. A huge demon!' _Lucy thought. Her eyes widen at the sight of the young prince. She then saw the prince disappears and appears at the back of Drake. Eyes ready to kill and glare. He raised his hand and swipe it down but Drake dodged. "Heh. Not even a scratch, Princey." Drake said.

Karasu just stared at him and waited. Then Drake's left arm got cut off. "AAAAH!" he yelled in pain. Wendy and Lucy covered their mouths while eyes widen whilst the others were gaping. " I see. Air pressure." Drake said. His face was pale and was breathing hard. His other hand went up to his shoulder and held it.

"Dark Flames!" Karasu yelled. Then just as the name, dark flames encircled Drake just like a prison but Drake was calm like he was waiting for something to happen.

Karasu ran to him. "Shadow Blade!" A black steel like sword appeared on his hand and pointed at Drake. "You're not going to finish me, boy." Drake said but Karasu only ignored it. "You're dead!" When the blade was suppose to hit Drake, a couples black daggers had pierced his other arm. All of them froze and look at Erza. But she was till on her current armor not doing anything.

"Hehehe...Took you long enough. Finally my fun had arrived." Drake coughed some bloods and look at the his right. Stood there was Zika glowing in red, her school uniform had transformed into a black knee dress and ballet shoes, her eyes waving in red and violet, sharp fangs, huge demon wings and a tail with a heart shape end of it.

"Zi-Zika...?" Karasu couldn't believe on what he was seeing. Zika turn to Karasu and glared. "Get out of my way." her voice had become a little deeper and violet flames then appeared around her.

Then Drake appears behind her; unscratched, his was suppose-cut-of-arm had not cut off and the blades that was in his other hand was not there but the blood on his mouth was still there.

Out of know where, a sword appeared on Drake's hand and raised it. "ZIKA! Get out the way!" Karasu yelled and ran to her but Drake was push off. Like he got punch on his stomach. Karasu froze.

"I'm not weak and useless anymore, Karasu. Get out of my way or I'll kill you." she said and turn to face Drake. Karasu stared at Zika. _'What's happening? Is this even Zika?' _Karasu stared Zika who summoned a huge black scythe.

* * *

**I told you it was rush. Man... That was awful. Zika's not human anymore! **


	6. Promise and Omake!

**Hey guys! I got the idea if Zika is now a demon that mean the title was meaningless, right? But I got that all figure out so do not worry! Also, there is a Omake below! Hope you guys read it!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL! ONLY THE PLOT AND OC! THE OTHERS ARE OWN BY MASHIMA HIRO-SAMA!**

* * *

For the past hours, Zika and Drake were fighting none stop. The others were at the back; gaping. They couldn't do anything. Karasu, who know Zika best, couldn't believe on what he was seeing. Zika was fighting not screaming in fear. Team Natsu was observing her. Her fighting style was flawless and magnificent.

"I thought Zika-sama had Liquid Magic...?" Wendy muttered. "Liquid Magic? Zika don't have magic to begin with!" Karasu exclaimed. Team Natsu stared at Karasu. "You mean she don't have magic? And who said Zika-sama had Liquid Magic?" Gray asked. "Artemis was the one who said Zika-sama had Liquid Magic." Lucy answered. "Artemis...Anyway, Zika don't have magic to begin with. Period." They turn back into the fight and saw they stop fighting.

"Let's end this stupid exercise." Zika flips her hair and her scythe disappeared. "Alrighty then. What do you suggest to defeat me?" Drake ask and Zika snorted. "I know how to defeat you since the beginning. I was just playing with you." Drake stared at her. "Really then?" Zika then activate her magic. Huge black magic circle appeared on the ground.

**In the darkest depths of the darkest place.**  
**Lies the most sinful creature.**  
**I call upon it to aid me in this fight.**  
**So I command thee!**  
**Come to my side at once!**  
**RISE!**

**NIGHTMARE!**

A girl with 4 in height appeared. Her eyes were all white and her skin were all light blue. She was wearing a black dress that was rip and she was barefooted. Her feet was dirty and she was carrying a doll. Her hair was black, ankle foot length and messy. She was grinning ear to ear. "Good day, Mistress. From today onward, I will be your tool. I am Nightmare. At your service." Zika nodded.

"A kid?! That's all you can summon?!" Drake boom in laughter but in the background, Karasu was pale. Very pale. "Zika...could summon Nightmare? I-Impossible! I couldn't even summon her!" Drake stop laughing and stared at the Prince. The others were looking at Karasu; waiting for him to answer. "Nightmare is one of the greatest demon we've created. Her powers are exceptional, extraordinary, massive, magnificent and more. From what I know, there were only 2 people could summon her but now...I guess 3." Karasu explained.

"The current Prince is right. They were only 2 people could summon me. The first one was Celadon. She was the Queen of 5th Century. She was also the one who created me. The other was Akira. She isn't really royalty but she is a ghost who could summon me. From what I know about her, she was a wondering soul and she mange to gave birth. Her child was half ghost and half mage. That was the only thing she was missing. After giving birth to her child, she pass away. Then, there is the current Princess. Princess Zika." Nightmare voice was deep. Not common for her appearance.

"Hmm...Very good then. But what can you do to defeat me?" Drake asked. "Mistress?" Nightmare turn to Zika. "Keep it light. I want to finish him." Zika commanded. Nightmare nodded her head. "As you wish, Mistress." Nightmare disappeared and appeared in front of Drake. Drake was startled. "Drown to the darkness of nightmare." Nightmare's eyes became green and Drake made a mistake into staring at them.

The room became silent; waiting for something to happened. Then, Drake screamed and knelt down. His eyes pouring in blood. Nightmare back away from him and her eyes turn back into all white. Drake lay down and cover his eyes. "STOP!" Nightmare went back into him and drop her doll on his stomach and her doll was very heavy. Drake coughed in blood.

"Nightmare, go back. Your role is finish." Nightmare nodded her head and went back into a mist of black along with her doll. "Now...If I remember correctly. You are still human, right?" Drake stop coughing but he's still laying down. He seem to be paralyzed. "...And human hearts are their weakness!" Zika's hand became a claw and she drop it down to his heart and then she pulled out his beating heart.

The others were gasping. Wendy was closing her eyes, Lucy had her hands covering her mouth, Erza was wide eye, the boys are pale and the cats were hiding behind Lucy. "Open that damn eyes of yours, Drake. I know you're still alive" He don't need to be said for he slowly open his eyes. "Good. Now see how I crush your heart." Zika drop his heart and squish it with her foot. "Bye-Bye." Zika summoned back her scythe and cut Drake in half. "That was not fun. Boring." Zika said. She kick the other half to the side.

"Zika, that's enough!" Karasu was behind Zika and holds her shoulder. Zika turn around and kick him. "Like I said. If you are in my way, you are dead." Zika kick him again until he was at the wall. "Come on, Zika. I don't wanna fight you." Karasu said as he slowly stands up. "Cause I'm much more stronger than you now?" Zika grab his neck and lift him up. "Pathetic. Now, who is useless and weak? Me or you?" Zika tighten her grip on his neck as she said those words. "You can kill me if this is what you want but when Artemis knows that you started killing people, she would be afraid of you. She will stop being your friend. The friend that you really trust and the only friend who you love." Karasu manage to say his words straight.

But Zika paid no attention. She still continued on griping on Karasu's neck. "ZI-CHAN! STOP!" Zika froze and she felt someone hugging her behind. "Stop please..." Zika's eyes turn back to normal and her grip on Karasu's neck was gone. "Artemis-chan..." Zika's voice came back to normal and Karasu had drop to the ground; coughing. Zika's clothes came back to a school-like clothing, her wings, tails and fangs disappears.

And then she fainted but Karasu manage to catch her. "You owe me one, crow goblin." Artemis said as she caress Zika's hair. Team Natsu and Ellie went near them. "I guess we should spit out the whole truth now?" Karasu asked. He carried Zika on his back and stands up. "But first. Salamander." Natsu jerk to Karasu. "Burn Drake." Natsu nodded his head.

Natsu did his job and they went out of the room. They saw Ian unconscious. Erza pulled him along with them. When they were already out, they started asking. "So, Zika-sama and you are siblings?" Lucy asked. Karasu thought for it for a minute. "Something like that. I was only her counterpart so maybe we're also siblings."

"Then how about the history?" Gray asked.

"Well, like I said. In the 2nd Century, the Queen had been trick on drinking a green liquid. I guess the witch who gave it was jealous of the girls having mastered up their powers such a young age."

"Then Artemis, are you related to them?" Erza asked.

"No. Not exactly. Zika found me in this forest and took me in. I was 10 and why is she and I in the forest? Simple. I ran away and she too ran away because she just turn into a boy. She got surprise."

"Then where is your family then?" Natsu asked.

"Hmmm...Well, my father got abusive when he learn about the truth between my Mom and I."

"What truth?" Wendy asked. She was holding Carla on her hands.

"Umm...Well, my mom is a ghost and I'm a half ghost."

Team Natsu froze. "Then..." Erza trailed off.

"Got that right. Artemis is the child of the ghost who could summon Nightmare." Karasu chuckled.

"WHAT?!" Artemis and the other yelled in surprise.

"Ngh..." They heard Zika groaned on her sleep. "We should make it a little quieter." They nodded.

"Oi, Crow Goblin. What do you mean my Mom could summon Nightmare?!" Artemis asked him.

"Like I said. She could. The description about her is the same as you describe your mother." Karasu answered.

"How did Nightmare became our topic?"

"Uhh...Well, Zika could also summon her." Karasu answered.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU SAYING?!" Artemis yelled and she shook Karasu back and front.

"Oi! Zika is at my back!" Karasu yelled as he tighten his hold.

"Ngh...Ka...ra...su...?" Artemis stop and they all look behind Karasu. Zika was slowly opening her eyes. "KARASU!" Zika jerk and she almost fell but Karasu tighten his hold. "Slow down! I'm right here!" Zika trun her head to Karasu. She slump on his back. "You're alright..." She muttered. She also turn to Artemis. "Artemis-chan...You alright? You were badly injured." Zika's voice was small and hoarse and Artemis nodded. "I'm fine, Zi-chan. Get some rest." Artemis said and Zika shook her head. "I won't. I wan't to know what happened. After Karasu and I got separated, I only saw darkness and I felt awful magic around me."

"You were unconscious all the time?" Lucy asked. Zika nodded her head. "And then after that, I heard Artemis-chan's voice. She said I should stop but what was I doing?" Zika asked all of them and she saw all of them held horrid faces. "W-What?" Zika asked.

"Well, Zika. It's hard to explain so I'll show you. Even though we are now separated, I could still show you what I saw." Karasu remove on of his arms and pointed a finger to Zika's head. His finger glowed in red. "Darkness that illuminates her, send her a light to know the truth." Zika closes her eyes and Karasu remover his finger. They continued walking; waiting for Zika.

After minutes she open her eyes. She was crying. "I didn't do that, right?" She look at Team Natsu who draw their attention to the ground. "Karasu...Tell me I didn't do that. I have no magic to begin with!" she look at Karasu back but he just continued walking. "Ar-Artemis-chan...?" she look at Zika with such sadness. There were silence again except for Zika's sobs.

"Let's camp here. It needs another day for us to reach home." Artemis said. There was another clearing but huger. "I'll make Crow Goblin's and Zi-chan's tent." She went to the none rocky place and made a little hut. "Here are some pillow for you guys to use." Wendy had two pillows on her hands. "The crystal is warm so don't worry about the cold." Wendy went in to the hut and place the pillow to the make shift bed.

Karasu gently place Zika on the bed who was fast asleep. He nodded at Wendy and went out of the tent. Wendy stayed to check if she's uninjured. "By the way, Artemis." Karasu went to a tree branch and sat there. Artemis look up to where Karasu was. "Where did you get the name 'Crow Goblin' from?" Artemis smirked and pointed at Natsu and Gray who was fighting again.

"They were fighting what was your name means. The Ice mage got it right but Salamander didn't."

"See?! I was right all along!"

"Shut it, Ice Princess!"

"You mean the Salamander thought my name means goblin?" Karasu asked. Artemis nodded. "Raven would be much cooler..." Karasu muttered under his breath.

"So, Artemis. If you are a half ghost, then you have the attributes of being a ghost?" Erza asked while she was eating her cake. "Where did that came from...?" Karasu asked. "The cake just love being eaten by me so they magically poof on my lap." Erza answered. Artemis, Karasu and Ellie who is around Artemis' neck sweat drop. The other just sighed.

"Anyway, to answer your question. Yes. I have the ghost attributes of it." Artemis answered. She then stars levitating and she turn transparent except for Eliie. "AWESOME!" Gray and Natsu exclaimed. They stop fighting when they heard Erza's question. Wendy came out of the hut. She smiled. "She's fine?" Karasu jump off the tree and face Wendy. Wendy nodded her head. "Just scratch on her body and face. That's all and I manage to heal of them. You're next, Karasu-sama." Wendy's hand glowed in green.

"Don't bother. I could heal my wounds and drop the sama." Karasu went to the hut and Wendy stared at Karasu. "Is he alright?" Wendy look at Artemis who was upside down. "Don't worry. He's just worried about Zi-chan and I think he is feeling weird without Zi-chan at his side." Artemis answered.

"Anyway, Artemis!" Natsu appeared in front of Artemis and Artemis was upside down so guess what she was facing? Artemis blush and fly away from Natsu who was blushing. Lucy and Erza bang his head. "Idiot...Think before you act!" Lucy exclaimed. "Ow! Okay...Anyway, Artemis, what't the name of your dragon?" Natsu asked.

"Crysanna..." Artemis wasn't flying anymore and she wasn't now transparent. "Really? What she look like?" Artemis face brightens. "Crysanna is a beautiful dragon! Her eyes are ice blue, and her scales are so shiny and cold that they could be mistaken for crystals themselves! Then her wings is so transparent like a crystal too! They are soooo huge! Then she is so cool and nice! She even made me a hairpin...A hairpin. A memento of her." Artemis' face drop and she grab her hairpin that under her clothing. She made it into a necklace. Her hairpin was a ice blue crystal that has a three pointed crystal that has each end point in a different direction but the crystals are still very close to each other.

"Crysanna made this hairpin a day before she disappeared." They all stared at the marvelous sculptured hairpin. "She said if the crystal became cold, it means danger but if it warm, there is no danger." Ellie rub her face into Artemis. _'Dabu Abu...' _She said.

"Time to sleep. I'll keep a first watch." Gray said. We all nodded our heads and entered out tents except for Gray.

* * *

**-Inside the Royalties...- **

Raven was standing on the edge of the bed. He was starring at Zika. "Weird...I can only see you when you look at a mirror." Karasu muttered. He sighed. He moved to Zika's side and grab her left wrist. He poured a little magic and 5 black bean bracelets appeared. Karasu remove one slowly. "Since we are now separated, the seal that we made out of our love of not being separated is now useless." Karasu broke the seal and beans were rolling out.

Zika eyes snap open and she sat up. She turn to Karasu and glared. "What did you do?" Her voice got deeper just like when she transform. Karasu reacted fast and hug her. "Sleep." Zika tried to push him off but she failed. "I said sleep." Karasu said in a more commanding voice. "Then sleep with me." Karasu was wide eye but he nodded. "Okay." Zika lay down first and Karasu then. Zika turn to him and grip his shirt. Karasu sighed and wrap his arm around her. "Don't worry. You'll be fine. I'll react fast when you start showing the dark side of yours." Karasu pulled her closer. "Promise?" Zika raised her head to Karasu and said. "Promise." Karasu kiss her forehead.

* * *

**OMAKE TIME! OMAKE OMAKE OMAKE OMAKE OMAKE! OMAKE! OMAKE! OMAKE! **

**Omake #1: ≈Ω≈ Artemis' Past ≈Ω≈**

**Age 2**

"Who are you guys?" Artemis' squeaky voice asked to some children who magically appears on her room. One of them was a blonde haired boy and brown eyes who was wearing white shirt and blue vest, black pants and shoes. And he was was carrying a pink bunny doll. "Artemis-chan! I am Mitsinaki but call me Hunny-chan! And this is Usa-chan!"

Artemis nodded her head. "What is Artemis-chan's favorite cake?" Hunny asked. Artemis shrugged her shoulder. "We don't have enough money to buy something like that." Artemis answered and Hunny's face drop. "Then you should try this strawberry and vanilla cake!" Then our of know where, a vanilla frosting cake with strawberry fruit top appeared. Artemis' eyes sparkled. "Waah! How'd you do that?" Artemis slowly receive the plate with cake with shaky hands.

"It's magic! Now taste it!" Hunny exclaimed. There a fork beside the cake and Artemis took it. She slowly slice the cake and took one bite. Her eyes sprakled. "YUMMY!" She exclaimed. "Now it's our turn!"

Two boys with identical orange hair, forest green eye, Chesire cat smirk was in front of Artemis. They were wearing red and orange long sleeve shirts, black pants and shoes. "I'm Hikaru!" The one with the right said. "And I'm Kaoru!" The one with the left said. They then got smack in the head by Usa-chan. "Intruce yourselves properly!" Hunny-chan said. The twins groaned. "I'm Kauro..." the one with the right said. "And I'm Hikaru..." the one with the left said.

Huge question marks appeared above my head. Artemis look at the right then left. "Ah!" Artemis went to her drawers and pulled out a black maker. She went to Kaoru. She made a dot below his left eye. "There! Now I could tell which is who!" She exclaimed.

"I'm next!" Another short blonde hair with sapphire blue eyes push the twins away. He was wearing a baggy blue shirt with a mushroom printed on it and a black pants and shoes. "I'm Tamaki!" He glomp at Artemis. "My precious daughter!" Artemis shivered. "I'm not!" she pushed with all of her might.

"Then me." a black haired boy with black eyes kick Tamaki away. He was also wearing glasses but that made him more look cuter and handsome. He was wearing a sleeveless hood, black pants and shoes. "I'm Kyoya." Artemis nodded her head. She was already on her 5th cake.

"Anyway, why are you guys here?" Artemis ask. "Artemis-chan! We are your counterparts! We are also made out of your emotions!" Hunny-chan exclaimed. "What?" Artemis asked. "Huuny-chan represents Artemis-chan's happiness!"

"We represents sly and mischievous side of Artemis!" The twins smirk at Artemis.

"Romance, caring and tolerance!" Tamaki gave her a peace sign.

"Seriousness, planning and smart side." Kyoya push up his glasses.

"Planning eh..." Artemis trailed off. "I need your help, Kyoya."

Kyoya nodded his head. "Give me pointers how to escape this hell." The counterparts were surprise. "Hell?" Artemis nodded lightly. She rolled up her sleeved and they saw cuts and bruises. "My father is very abusive. He hates me because I'm half ghost." The counterparts eyes widen again. "Half ghost?" Hikaru muttered. Artemis nodded her head.

"My mom was a wandering soul. She would only pass away if she ever had a child. My mom didn't tell father that she is a ghost. But when she told him on the day I was born, he got angry. But he still took me in but in a bad way. He said I was his pain reliever and he would do anything to me until I died. But being a ghost, I don't die easily." Artemis got angrier by the second she explained.

"Okay...Here what you will do." Kyoya summon a pencil and sketchpad. Artemis nodded her head as she listen to Kyoya.

* * *

For the past weeks, Artemis has been ignoring everything. Including her counterparts. Why? She is too concentrated and serious on her escape. Huuny-chan always leave a cake on her side for her to eat. But one day, it stop but Artemis still ignore it.

Then the day had come for her escape. She pack foods, clothes and first aid. She checked if her father was sleeping by peeking out of her door. She heard snoring. She ran out without noticing a note from her counterparts.

**Bye, Artemis-chan. **

**Hope you remember us soon. **

When she was out of the house and seem like mile away from it. She yelled in happiness. She was finally out and then she kept on walking to who know where.

* * *

**This omake is till part one! There would be part 2~! Hehehehe...Bye-Bye! I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! Also, the chant to summon Nightmare is not mine. It's gamergirl468. **

**Crysanna's pic link is on my profile!**


End file.
